When Ninja's become bodyguards
by TheRainWolf
Summary: Some kidnappings have happened in California and the next one to be kidnapped is Hannah Montana, so what does Mr.Stewart do? He hire's Ninja's. Naruto and Hannah Montana crossover. PairingsNejiTenten, NarHin, ShikaIno and LeeSaku


Okay heres my try at a Hannah Montana and Naruto cross over. It was fun to write and i wouldn't mind writting more but im not sure if you guys will like it. I will continue it if you guys think i should but if i do, it won't be for awhile since i need to finsh "When ninja's go to Hogwarts as wizards".

Also this takes place after the timeskip so no Sasuke and their in their new clothes from the timeskip

Hope ya all like.

**Disclamier- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hannah Montana belongs to who ever made the show. **

* * *

Tsunade was walking around her office. She was waiting for those who she called to come. She heard the door open and stopped her pacing and looked at them.

"I'm glad you 8 could make it here," Tsunade smiled as she sat back down at her desk. The 8 ninjas stood in front of the 5th hokage's desk.

"Why are we here, is there a new mission?" The blonde ninja said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yes, this mission is very important, so I'm sending you eight, my top ninjas, on it. This is a rank A mission," Tsunade said as she looked at the fox boy.

"So what is the mission?" Naruto asked earning him a hit on the head from a pink haired girl who was standing next to him.

"Be patient," the pink head said.

"Thank you Sakura," Tsunade smiled at her pupil.

"Now you eight will be going to California and become bodyguards for a singer, and investigating in some kidnaping," Tsunade said as she looked up at the ninjas.

"Who…who is this singer?" Hinata asked, trying not to stutter.

"Awww- yes the singer," Tsunade picked up a folder and opened it.

"The singer is called 'Hannah Montana'...," Tsunade was going to say more but was cut off by 4 girls yelling.

"HANNAH MONTANNA!!!!!" The four girls yelled, they grew star eyed and were now almost on top of Tsunade's desk.

"YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS! CHILLIN OUT TAKE IT SLOW THEN YOU ROCK OUT THE SHOW…," Tenten, Sakura, Hinata (AN, yeah she was singing) and Ino began to sing/yell the song but were soon stopped by each of their lovers' hands.

"Ow and yes. Hannah Montana," Tsunade said as she rubbed her ears.

"So why, mind me asking, do we need to protect this singer, don't all singers already have body guards and why would we, as ninja's, go to be her body guard?" Shikamaru said, still trying to hold Ino's mouth close, which was a very hard job.

"Well, you see lately many famous singers in California have gone missing," Tsunade said as she looked through the folder.

"So, can't they get the cops to look into this? Why us?" Shikamaru said still using all his energy to keep Ino's mouth closed.

"Well, you see, the kidnaping have happened while on stage. During a concert the singer just disappears in a cloud of smoke. No sound is made, so we can inspect that this is the doing of some other ninjas. After the smoke disappears there's always a name left on the stage, the last name to be left was Hannah Montana," Tsunade said as she put her folder down and looked at the 8 jounin.

Tenten tried every thing she could to get out of Neji's hold. His right arm held her mouth while his left arm wrapped around her body and held her two arms. She tried to get out of his grip but he held too tight. She then tried licking his hand so she could talk, that didn't work. She tried kicking him, he just used his foot to block the kick then he stood on her kneels. She didn't know what to do so she tried the last thing she could, she bit his hand, it worked somewhat. He flinched in pain, only a little, but the pain was strong enough to allow Tenten out of his grip.

She then ran up to Tsunade's desk.

"When do we leave?" Tenten about yelled in Tsunade's face.

Shikamaru and Naruto glared at Neji who just shrugged his shoulders and wiped Tenten's spit off his hand onto his shirt.

"You will be leaving as soon as possible, that meaning, come back here in two hours and you will leave," The ninja's bowed and ran home.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoHannah Montana worldxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a normal hot day in California, the sun was shining and the sky was clear.

"Riiiinnnngggg" The phone started to ring, Mr. Stewart, being the only not lazy one in the house, went and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked and then hung up the phone and looked at his daughter, Miley.

"Lily alert in 5," He said as he went back to his cooking. Miley stood up and ran to the door and opened it, as soon as the door opened a blonde girl riding a skateboard came in the door.

"Miley you'll never believe what my mom just heard on the news," The blonde said as she jumped off her skateboard and ran to the burnet.

"What?" Miley asked as Lily's face dropped in worry.

"Another singer disappeared last night and when the smoke cleared the name was Hannah Montana," Lily about yelled this in Miley's face. Miley then ran over to her dad, with Lily close behind her.

"Dad is that true?! How could you not tell me??!!" Miley yelled as her father walked around the counter.

"Now bud, don't worry. No one is going to kidnap you," Mr. Stewart said as he placed a hand on his daughters shoulder.

"How can you be so sure??!!" Miley said with tears about to come from her face.

Then her annoying brother came down stairs and grabbed the milk carton.

"Hey dad, didn't you hire those new body guards?" Jackson said as he drank the milk straight from the carton.

"Aw yes those Guards, I nearly forgot about them," Mr. Stewart said as he grew a grin.

"What are these new guards like? Are they any good?" Miley said as she looked up to her father now not on the brim of tears.

"You'll see they should be here in a few minutes," and as Mr. Stewart said this a puff of smoke appeared in the living room. Miley and Lily jumped as they turned around.

"Naruto get your foot out of my mouth!!!!!!" a voice yelled, the smoke was still there so you couldn't see who was there. Then the smoke cleared and there in the living room laid a big pile of weird dressed people. On the bottom lay a boy with long brown hair and white eyes. On top of him lay a brown haired girl whose hair was tyed back in two buns.

On top of her lay a girl with long blonde hair which was pulled back into a pony tail. On the blonde was a black haired boy which was pulled back in to a ponytail which looked like a pineapple.

On him was a boy with black hair and really big fuzzy eye brows. On him lay a girl with pink hair; she had the foot of the guy on top of her in her mouth.

You couldn't see the face of the boy on top of the pink head because he was faced backwards and finally on the top sat a blue haired girl. Lily, Miley, Mr. Stewart and Jackson all stared in amazement and were some what freaked out.

The 8 people were all arguing, until the boy on the bottom couldn't stand it.

"ALL OF YOU GET OFF MY BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" The boy at the bottom yelled, they all grew quiet.

"Ummm….Who are you guys?" Miley said as she looked at the people. The 8 weird dressed people all looked at Miley; Naruto had to turn his head to see her.

The girl who was the second to last took out a piece of paper, her hands were free. She then looked at the picture that was on the paper. She looked up at Miley and then back at the paper, she did this about 10 times until she gasped.

"IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, with this all four girls ran out of the pile, no one knows how.

With the girls being gone the guys stood up and wiped off their clothes. The girls were now next to Miley with stars for eyes. The boys came up behind each of there girls and put their hands on there mouths, all except for Neji. He just rested his arm on Tenten's head. He then looked at Mr. Stewart.

"Since that's Miley I'm assuming your Robby Stewart?" The boy with brown hair and white, pupil-less eyes said.

"Yes that's me, who are you eight?" Mr. Stewart said with a confusing face. Neji then left Tenten and walked over to Mr. Stewart. He then bowed; the other seven ninjas followed the boy actions and bowed as well.

"I am Hyuuga Neji and we, as in the ones beside me, are the guards that you hired. We are skilled ninjas from the land Hidden in the Leaf and have come to protect your daughter Miley Stewart or also know as Hanna Montack" Neji said still having his head down.

"coughHannah Montanacough," Tenten 'coughed' hearing Neji's mistake in Hannah's name.

"Sorry Hannah Montana," Neji said as he heard Tenten's 'cough'.

"Oh my gosh, dad you hired ninjas as my new body guards?????" Miley said as she walked past the still bowing ninjas.

"I wasn't aware that they would be ninjas," Mr. Stewart said as his daughter and her best friend walked over to them.

"Can we stand up straight now, my back hurts," Naruto said only loud enough so the other ninjas could hear him.

"Shut up Naruto, it's rude to rise when not instructed to," Sakura whispered. After five minutes the Stewarts were still talking and by this time even Neji started to shake from holding the position.

"Sir….ummmm…May we please stand up now?" Tenten said as she shacked. Mr. Stewart looked at them strangely.

"You guys could have stood up after you bowed, you didn't even have to bow in the first place." As soon as Mr. Stewart said that all of the ninjas, even Neji, fell to the ground and breathed in deeply. Every one sat there except for Naruto and the boy with the pineapple hair who were laying there.

"So what are all of your names, just your first name, not your last please," Miley asked as she sat on the couch and looked at them. Lily sat next to her and looked over the couch to see them as well. The ninjas faced Miley, while still sitting.

"Like I said I am Neji and I am the leader" Neji raised his hand and then put it back down. The girl next to him, who had her brown hair pulled in to two buns, raised her hand.

"I am Tenten, the wife of Neji," Tenten then put her hand down. Then the boy with the hair that was pulled back and looked like a pineapple raised his hand, he was sitting/laying next to Neji.

"I'm Shikamaru," he half said then put his hand down. The girl next to him who had blonde hair which was pulled back into a pony tail raised her hand.

"I am Ino and I am this lazy butt's wife," Ino then put down her hand. Then the boy who was lying down sat up and raised his hand, he was about to yell his usual hello but Neji's hand covered his mouth.

"This is Naruto," Neji then took his hand off of Naruto's mouth and Naruto glared at Neji and crossed his arms. The girl next to Naruto raised her hand.

"I am Hinata and I'm Naruto's w..wife," Hinata said as she blushed a little and then put her hand down. Then the guy in green spandex raised his hand.

"I am Lee and this," he put his hand over the pink head's shoulder, "is my youthful blossom Sakura".

"Okay and I'm…" Miley started to say but got cut off.

"Miley Stewart also known as Hannah Montana, the girl next to you is your best friend Lily, the man over there is Robby Stewart and the one behind us who is about to drop his cup is your older brother Jackson Stewart," Neji said.

"How do you know this??? Are you guys like psychic? OMG, what am I going to be doing in 20 years??" Lily said as she smiled.

"No we're not psychic, we have a folder," Tenten said as she gave the folder to Miley. Miley and Lily then opened it and it had information on all of them.

"Wow you did your research…wait how long are you guys staying?" Miley asked as she turned back around and looked at the eight.

"Till we complete our mission."

* * *

Hope ya liked. Sorry for any OCCness and/or spelling and/or grammer mistakes. 


End file.
